NaruHina Chronicles
by czgohan
Summary: This is a fanfic adaptation of anothers fan-manga of the same name on deviantart, link is on my profile, better disclaimer inside, rated for language/innuendo/violence may change please r/r hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Falling!

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or the characters (canon or OC). This is a story written by mattwilson83 from deviantart for his fan comic of the same name, I am simply writing it as a fanfic.

All characters belong to Kishimoto; most of the OC's are Matt's (except where otherwise stated, and I will say when there is a OC that is not Matt's and whom it belongs to)

Written with permission from Matt, but not from Kishimoto.

I don't get paid for this either.

Naruto: Naru-Hina Chronicles

Chapter One: Falling!

'You fell, I jumped, and then I fell for you again.'

A small squad of ninja dashed through the wooded area in the land of fire. They had been instructed by their Hokage of the importance of the mission.

-flashback-

Tsunade sat at her desk, this was a dire situation. "A few days ago, four rouge ninja Kidnapped the two children of a noble." She took a breath and continued on, "the noble came to us, as he could not afford the extra ordinate amount that was demanded."

She had looked at the six lined up before her. "Your mission is simple. Our information tells us that the four ninja are possibly ranked at Jonin or Chunin levels, be careful as only one of you is a Jonin."

Kurenai, as mission leader, nodded at this.

Tsunade continued, "this is primarily a search and rescue mission, so you are NOT to engage the enemy for longer then is necessary."

Her eyes had focused intently on the only Genin there, but Naruto remained silent. This was an important mission after all.

"Team Kurenai was chosen because the rouge team was last seen heading into the forest near the nobles home. It is so vast it would take some time to locate them using normal tracking methods, the individuals on this team are best suited for this, but I am adding additional support. Sakura and Naruto."

-end flashback-

The team came to a sudden halt, they had been racing through the trees. "Hey, why did we stop?" Naruto questioned the trackers.

Kurenai looked to the one who had initiated the halt, "Kiba?"

The Inuzuka sniffed at the air before answering, "it's faint, but the scent is defiantly close."

The red-eyed Jonin turned to her other student, "Hinata, check it out," she said sharply.

"H-hai," Hinata answered quietly and formed the necessary hand-sign before her, "Byakugan." The veins around her eyes became distended and after a moment, "I found them, camped near a cliff. They are a couple hundred meters in that direction," she finished, pointing due west.

"Good work Hinata," Kurenai remarked, then she addressed the rest, "ok, lets go."

The team of six took off through the trees once more.

OoOoO

It was a wide-open space near that cliff, and six figures occupied it. The four adults all wore the same mask that covered the lower part of their faces. Two children, a young girl and a younger boy, sat crying on the ground in each other's arms.

The woman of the group made her way over to one of her comrades, the apparent leader, her blond hair covering another quarter of her face and right eye. "How much longer are we going to be waiting around?" she asked impatiently.

The brown haired man she had addressed responded worriedly, "something is wrong. The contact should have been here ages ago."

Sudden realization seemed to shoot through him, "Damn, this can only mean one thing." He turned to the others in the group, "Throw the prisoners over the cliff…Now!" he shouted. "We're leaving, and they are of no use to us."

The two other men each took hold of one of the children, who immediately began wailing harder and screaming for help.

The taller of the two, a powerfully built, light brown haired man with a tired look in his eyes spoke apologetically to the kids. "Sorry, this is nothing personal. Besides there is a river down there, You could survive." He finished in a would-be helpful tone.

This did not alleviate the children's worries.

The other man, a skinny form with long, strait white hair spoke with a reedy voice. "That is if you don't drown first."

There was sudden movement from the trees, which caught the attention of the tall man. He looked over quizzically to see Hinata rushing him, her arm outstretched.

She moved to quickly for him to dodge completely, he dropped the child in an attempt to jump out of the way. Her palm connected with his chest, sending him backward away from his captive.

Without taking her eyes off of her opponent, Hinata spoke softly to the scared girl. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine…but my little brother?" the girl asked worriedly."

The little boy came running, blinded by tears. "Onee-chaaaan!"

Hinata gave a small smile at the sight of the older sister comforting her tiny little brother.

"HINATA!!!"

She turned her head at the voice, "N-Naruto-kun?!"

The blond teen had the other man in a hold from behind, his arms locked into place. "Keep them safe, Hinata. I'll take care of this guy." He said confidently.

The white-haired man scoffed, "you think so, huh?"

"What?"

His opponent managed to twist his arm and take hold of Naruto's jacket. In one fluid movement Naruto was thrown from the kidnapper, only to land on his feet facing the other man.

Naruto gave a small laugh as his enemy's eye narrowed then widened. He started in confusion before pain exploded in his chest, he heard one thing before being hurled, with massive force, away from the clearing.

"RASANGAN!!!"

Naruto grinned after the man that he had just sent flying, "seeya."

OoOoO

The blond woman watched as two other konoichi rushed her, she was tired and they just kept coming. They really should have left sooner, 'damn it these two just wont quit.'

Sakura lashed out at her, and her punch was dodged. The blond woman was distracted for a moment and soon felt a kick to the back of her neck from Kurenai, and she cried out in pain as the other used this distraction to connect with a chakra enhanced fist to her jaw.

She was sent careening into the surrounding trees.

"Huh? Hotaru!?" The leader of the group, seeing this, paused in his engagement of Kiba and Shino.

The two males from Team Kurenai looked on nervously, "crap, he looks pissed." Kiba remarked.

Shino nodded his agreement, "and his Chakra just spiked heavily."

The influx of power drew Kurenai's attention, she turned in time to see the fuming man vanish from sight. The next thing that she was aware of was being thrown into a winded Sakura. She never even had the time to marvel at the man's speed.

Before anyone could blink the man stood there, with the unconscious Hotaru in his arms, he face contorted with rage. "Jun! Wake up, we're leaving cover us!"

The massive man that Hinata had subdued instantly awoke and sprang to his feet, "Right away, sir." He threw a startled Hinata a smile, "It was nice meeting you, Goodbye."

He ran through a series of hand-signs faster then anyone of them could follow, there was a powerful explosion and Hinata covered her face from the blast and gave a shout before she was cast by the shockwave, toward the cliff.

Naruto was instantly running, "HINATA-CHAN!"

It was happening in slow motion, but she could not control it or stop herself. She watched as Naruto came to the edge of the cliff, as though he teleported there, and trusts his arm out to her, "Naruto-kun!"

"Grab my hand, quick Hinata!"

She managed to latch onto his offered hand. Unfortunately Naruto, in his hurry, disappeared over the side with her, sending them both crashing into the water below, narrowly missing the jagged outcropping of rocks below.

Kiba and Sakura rushed the cliff too, stopping short of going over each calling the names of their friends.

Kurenai and Shino came up right behind them, "Can you see them?" Kurenai asked with a forced calm.

Kiba turned to his sensei, "…no."

Sakura was still looking down into the rushing water below, "we have to go down there!" she said fiercely.

Kurenai sighed, "and we will. But first we have to take these two to the nearby village, as planned," she said motioning to the two kids, the girls arms still wrapped around her little brother. "Once we are there, we can find someone who knows a safe way down and then search for Hinata and Naruto, ok?"

Sakura turned reluctantly form the cliff, "…ok," she said solemnly. 'please be safe, Naruto…Hinata.'

OoOoO

The sun was setting, it was growing colder. Hinata could see nothing but darkness, and heard her own voice calling out for Naruto.

She slowly opened her eyes, she was so sore and her head was pounding. Hinata gave a low moan and sat up looking around, barely seeing anything there. She mumbled softly, to no one in particular. "ohhh, my head…wh…what happened?"

Her eyes snapped open as a warm weight fell from her, falling into her lap leaving her exposed and chilly. She looked down and gave a start, 'Naruto-kun's jacket…wait, I remember. Naruto-kun came after me, he saved me from hitting the rocks in the water…'

She pulled the warm, orange and black jacket too her chest, and breathed in his scent. "Oooh, Naruto-kun…"

She looked around, Night had fallen and Naruto was not there…but before she could start to worry she noticed her own jacket drying but a fire, she also found she had some bandages, one of them on her left cheek.

Hinata gained a massive blush as she realized that Naruto had removed her jacket, and treated whatever wounds she had before making sure she was warm and went looking for help or food.

She contented herself with waiting for him, certain that he would come back. 'And knowing him, unhurt.'

After about an hour she heard rustling in the leaves, and 'his' voice came drifting trough the air. "(cough) Ah! Hinata-chan. Your finally awake, that's good."

Hinata, now wearing his orange jacket, turned beaming at him, "oh, um…Naruto-kun, y-yes…" When she caught sight of him, her face turned to one of horror. He was bruised, scratched and shirtless the only covering he had were his pants and the large bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. And the one around his right bicep. She gasped, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto however was in good spirits, he was grinning and seemed slightly abashed, "sorry I was (cough) gone for so long. I was looking for some food. You know, berries and stuff," he laughed. "I guess I let time (cough) get away from me, hope you didn't worry."

He sat down by the fire, "And of course," he continued, setting down a large parcel. "I had to use my shirt to carry what I found, so I've been (cough) freezing my ass off."

Hinata was trembling, she was gesturing to Naruto and speaking softly. Her voice on the verge of cracking, "N-Naruto-kun. You…you're injured. You should be resting…and…and letting yourself heal…and umm…umm."

He barely heard her words, but her tone. "Hinata-chan? (cough) are you ok?"

He looked to her, to find that her eyes were screwed shut and tears poured down her face, hitting the back of her clenched hand that was driven into the ground. She sniffled, "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry that you're hurt…because of me. I…I…I'm so sorry."

Naruto shook his head, "No (cough) Hinata-chan, it's ok…it was my choice to help you."

Her eyes snapped open as she felt his arms envelop her, "so don't worry about it." he said softly to her.

Her blush was turning her face a deep red, "Naruto-kun…thank you."

He broke the embrace, falling into a coughing fit. Hacking and wheezing, Naruto brought his hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle himself.

She could only watch helplessly, eyes filling with more tears, growing more and more concerned as he pulled his hand from his mouth, there was blood dripping from his lips and on his palm.

"I…I'm ok now, Hinata." He said after catching his breath. He offered her a half-smile.

Hinata's mind was spinning, he had put himself through so much…ignored his own obviously serious injuries for her own minor cuts. And now he was trying to make her feel better? But then he was always like that…that's what she loved about him.

Naruto grew surprised when he felt a soft tissue and touch at the corner of his mouth, "Huh, Hinata-chan?"

She sat there before him, gazing into his eyes with a small smile and massive blush on her face. "There, all clean…"

Naruto grinned nervously, she had such a warm and caring look on her face. And that face was getting closer to his… "uh, um H-H-Hinata-chan?"

She grew closer still, a dreamy look in her eyes and murmured, "Naruto…"

Naruto gulped as he found himself leaning forward for some reason, "Hinata-chan?" he questioned. She seemed to be in a daze, and he half hoped she'd snap out of it…and half not.

"kun," she finished.

OoOoO

Rushing sounds could be heard, as the wind whipped past. The searching pair was moving at a frenzied pace, "Kiba, anything?" Sakura called out.

He answered readily, "I have a scent, they're close."

Sakura gained a large smile as she spotted something, she exclaimed excitedly, "Look! Up ahead, there's a fire. That got to be them! NARUTO!!! HINATA!!!"

She took off running, outstripping her current teammate and reached the clearing first, busted through the trees, "Naru…to? She trailed off.

They had paid her no attention, Naruto was sitting with a massive blush on his battered face. He was straight-backed and turned away from Hinata…almost embarrassed?

Hinata was on the ground, laying on her side with her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. She seemed to be shaking and rolling around, leaving Sakura hoping she was not having some sort of a fit.

"Ummm, guys? Hello?" Sakura said tentatively, "are you two alright?"

A short while later, Sakura was repacking her medic supplies and spoke to Naruto. "Ok, that does it. I've done all I can for now."

Naruto was feeling a bit better, and smiled as he pulled on his jacket.

Sakura continued, albeit stiffly, "Just take it easy until we can get you to the hospital, Naruto. I don't want you to aggravate those internal injuries."

Naruto noticed the tone, "Sakura-chan, Umm…you seem a little angry. Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"Naruto…you…you…" Sakura began dangerously, then exploded at him. "You jumped off a cliff! You could have been killed! And I know you were just trying to save Hinata but, are you a complete moron!? That was, by far, the stupidest thing that you've ever done. You made us all worry ourselves to death wondering if you were alive or not! So yes! I am a little pissed off at you right now!"

The fact that she said this all in one breathe, and the rage she was showing had Kiba and Hinata backing off in worry. Naruto, though a bit frightened, was used to her rants and yelling and did not move. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said timidly.

Sakura sighed, and her face took on a soft expression, "why am I even complaining? You are just being you, a complete knucklehead, just trying to help a friend."

Kiba called out to them, still keeping a safe distance, "Hey! Are you two finished? We still have to meet Kurenai at the village."

Sakura responded calmly, "Oh, sorry. We're coming."

OoOoO

"And that's everything," Kurenai was in Tsunade's office, giving the older woman the mission report. "But, I have to say, they seemed somehow familiar."

Tsunade was silent for a moment, then spoke. "So, they've decided to show themselves after all these years.

Kurenai looked at her leader curiously, "so you know who they are?"

Tsunade gave a weary nod, "from what you have told me, there's no doubt as to who they are. About thirteen years ago, four young leaf shinobi named, Jun, Rokuro, Hataru and Masaru had just completed the Chunin exams but were turned down for promotion as the attending lords felt they showed little respect for fellow shinobi."

She shook her head in disgust, "They believed that power was the true way of the shinobi, and broke away form the thirds teachings. Masaru in particular was the worst. He was an excellent ninja, but was also uncontrollable. He lusted for power and even delved into the forbidden arts in order to increase his chakra capacity. The four of them committed a serious crime in order to obtain greater chakra."

Kurenai's eyes went wide, "Wait, I remember that! Didn't they try to…" she trailed off.

Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed, "Yes. They tried to absorb the Kyuubi's power, which would have killed Naruto had the ANBU and Sarutobi-sensei not shown up to stop them. Unfortunately, Masaru had already managed to absorb some, and Now may have developed and incredible chakra capacity, just like Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or the characters (canon or OC). This is a story written by mattwilson83 from deviantart for his fan comic of the same name, I am simply writing it as a fanfic.

All characters belong to Kishimoto; most of the OC's are Matt's (except where otherwise stated, and I will say when there is a OC that is not Matt's and whom it belongs to)

Written with permission from Matt, but not from Kishimoto.

I don't get paid for this either.

Naru-Hina Chronicles

Chapter Two: Feelings

A strange new feeling towards you! My heart beats faster.

It was a warm, quiet day in Konoha. The birds were singing as they flew through the beautiful blue sky, with enough clouds scattered to give Shikamaru something to do.

Sadly the quiet day was about to be broken.

"Naruto! So the finally let you out of the hospital?" Teuchi asked jovially, somewhat shocked to find his best customer seated in his stand.

Naruto laughed nervously, "not exactly. But I should be able to have at least one bowl before Sakura-chan finds out I've gone."

The old man chuckled, "well, in that case, one order of ramen coming right up."

Naruto smiled as he waited for his delicious treat, much better than hospital food, but his happiness was not to be…

"NARUTO!!!"

He gave a start and immediately feared for his life, as he heard the rage-filled voice of Sakura. He turned to see what looked like doom glaring at him, "S-S-Sakura-chan!?"

She stood at the entrance of the ramen stand, fisted hands on her hip, and ranting. "You were told to stay in bed and rest! You're recovering from serious injuries!"

He began to wave his hand before him, as though holding back the terror about to be unleashed, "b-but I was hungry and…and…"

"Baka, that is no excuse!!!"

"B-but Sakura-chan," he began.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital! RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed him but the scruff of his jacket and dragged him from the stool.

Ayame and Teuchi stood there, smiling nervously. And hoping that her attention would not be turned to them, they said nothing.

Naruto tried to resist, "but I just ordered, Sakura-chan…please."

She gave no response or acknowledgement to his feeble protests as she dragged him out of the shop and down the street, getting looks for the villagers who were not used to these two.

Naruto had tears pouring down his face, "but…but my ramen," he whined sadly.

As they reached an alleyway, Hinata emerged to find Sakura dragging a still protesting Naruto. "At least let me take it back, please Saku…"

"Umm…N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped at the sound of her soft voice, he looked up to see her standing right next to him. "H-Hinata-chan!?" he questioned weakly, and then gulped slightly.

He immediately sprang to his feet, startling and confusing the two konoichi and took off running down the busy street, calling over his shoulder as he went, "I'll see you back at the hospital, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata was left fidgeting nervously alongside a completely bemused Sakura, who was still clutching Narutos' jacket. She stared down the street, at the dust cloud that Naruto had kicked up, "Naruto-kun?"

OoOoO

"Lady Tsunade."

The blond woman was standing atop the Hokage tower, watching over the village. She could have sworn that she just saw a dust trail somewhere in the business district.

She shook it off and continued looking out at the village, not sparing a glance behind her, where one of her Jonin was on one knee, his head bowed in respect having just addressed the brooding Hokage. "What did you find out?" she asked in a controlled tone.

The man began speaking immediately, "we managed to track down the one who organized the kidnapping, and got him to tell us what he knew. That led us to another. This person was just the front man, but he gave us the location of a hidden base which they had just recently abandoned."

Tsunade was silent while the Jonin spoke, her mood was not improving however.

"Fortunately for us," the Jonin continued, "they must have been in a rush as they left behind a lot of stuff. It appears that they've been using the base to Jutsu research. We found notes on their experiments as well as a variety of scrolls, chemicals and…dead bodies," he finished hesitantly.

Tsunade said nothing as her thoughts tore through her head, 'experimenting with Jutsu's!? Could they be trying to perfect THAT Jutsu again? That means they may go after Naruto."

She took a deep breath to calm herself and spoke, "good work. Continue the investigation."

The Jonin vanished, leaving Tsunade alone. "I feel like something's on the horizon," she said quietly to herself.

OoOoO

In his own private room at Konoha Hospital, Naruto lay brooding. He was spread out, his arms and legs splayed taking up as much room on his bed that he could. He yawned and spoke to no one in particular, his eyes drifting closed, "So bored…"

"Naruto-kun."

He eyes flew open at the sound of 'her' voice, he felt a slight weight on his chest…and there she was. Hinata was on her hands and knees, crawling up him as he lay there helpless.

She wore a very simple, and very form-fitting nightdress. Her long hair hanging down, casting her face in shadow as her hand came to rest on his chest.

"H-Hina-Hinata-chan!?" Naruto sputtered, hardly able to get his tongue to form the words. "W-what…what are you…"

"Naruto," she began sadly. "Why do you keep running away from me? Don't you like me at all, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had never heard her use this tone of voice, it was sad but oddly seductive. He looked away ashamed, a slight blush on his face at the feel of her pressed against him.

"It's not that I don't like you Hinata," he began hesitantly. "It's just, well, I…I'm not really sure what to do." He confessed.

Images of Hinata young and recent began to swim through his mind, offering help of a kind word, fidgeting shyly. "You've only ever been a friend and fellow shinobi, until now I never realized just ho cu…"

He was cut off as Hinata pressed herself firmly against his chest, and their lips met. He relaxed into the embrace, it just felt so natural…like it was meant to be…

His eyes snapped open, Iruka was standing over him with a wide smile on his scarred face, "Iruka-sensei!?" he burst out nervously, extremely embarrassed at the situation his was found in.

"Oh Naruto, you're finally awake," Iruka stated jovially. "I just came into see you, but you were asleep and you looked to be having a good dream."

The words took a while to get through Naruto's sleep deprived and hormone-addled head, he looked around…no Hinata. "Wait, I was dreaming!?" he whined tears streaming down his face. "It was just a dream? Now I'm dreaming about her too!?"

Iruka's smile widened, he reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Sooooo," he drawled out, then continued in a teasing voice. "You were dreaming about a cute girl were you? And who could this dream girl be huh? Wait, let me guess…Sakura?"

Naruto did not answer immediately, he looked completely dejected. Iruka noticed his favorite students lack of brash manner, "hey, Naruto. I was just kidding around, what's up?"

Naruto let out a slight sigh, then steeled himself for the explanation, "Iruka…I-I need some advice, you see…" he proceeded to explain everything that had happened.

Iruka waited until he was finished before he spoke, he could tell this was confusing Naruto more than past infatuation with his former teammate.

"So, you kissed Hinata on your last mission," Iruka reiterated to be sure he got it all, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Now you cant stop thinking about her, but your not sure how you feel about her. On top of that you get all nervous and run from her whenever you see her…this is a tough one."

Naruto nodded, then looked over at his old sensei, "so…what should I do?" he asked timidly.

"Well…" Iruka began slowly, then a grin split his face. "I think that you should ask her out on a date, that should solve your problem," he said happily.

Naruto looked unconvinced, "but…how am I supposed to ask her when I can't get near her?"

Iruka gave a sigh, "ohhh…hmm I know," he said suddenly.

He then entered what Naruto called his 'lecture mode'. "We'll treat this as a mission. Uzumaki Naruto, your mission is to locate Hyuuga Hinata and ask her out on a date. Once the objective is achieved, you must plan a romantic night out which you both can enjoy each other company. This is classed as an A-rank mission, so please do your best Naruto."

Naruto gave Iruka a blank stare, "a…mission?" he repeated questioningly. Then immediately brightened, "Hey yeah! I can do that!" he said enthused.

Iruka gave a laugh, "thought so." He looked at the teen with a smile, 'wow, he must really like her a lot. He's never been this shy, not even with Sakura.'

Naruto turned back to the older male, "Hey, Iruka. Did you bring me any ramen?"

Iruka scoffed, "would I visit and not bring any?"

Naruto latched onto the man in a bone crushing hung, "Alright! Sensei, you're the best."

OoOoO

Within a cave, hidden in a heavily wooded area of fire country, four people took refuge, debating their next move and past mistakes.

"You were right," one said. "Ken talked to Konoha."

Masaru gave a look of disgust, "That weak-minded fool was bound to talk."

The light haired man sat questioning his leader, "so now what? Konoha will be on our trail again," he pointed out.

"Will you shut up for five minutes Rokuro?" Masaru snapped. He glared at the other man, "after getting your ass kicked by that kid, you should be training not running your mouth."

Jun was watching the scene with a pleasant smile, in his hands he held a pure whit rabbit and he stroked the animal absentmindedly. "Don't blame him Masaru, that girl called him Naruto. He may have been the Jinchuuriki."

"What!?" Masaru exclaimed, then calmed himself. "So that boy was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki? He sure has grown a lot, he used to be such a crybaby…"

He trailed off, remembering that event thirteen years ago and the small blond boy who caused them to have to leave the village… 'Guess he couldn't stay a little kid forever.'

-flash back-

"Masaru, are you sure that we should do this?"

He didn't even look back in response to Hotaru's worried tone, "this is our chance at real power. We failed the Chunin exams again, we need to get stronger."

Hotaru fretted, "That's not what I meant, what if sensei finds out? Or the Hokage?"

She looked down at the sleeping blond toddler. Naruto was laying bare-chested on a low platform. fresh seal work was inked coming from the demons seal, down the edges of the platform and to across the floor.

Hotaru looked away and then embraced Masaru, "and what id something goes wrong? I don't want to lose you Masaru."

He returned her hug, hoping to calm her, "Nothing will go wrong Hotaru. We'll strip the fox of his power and leave the spirit in the kid. We'll be powerful, and nothing will separate us." He said with absolute conviction.

But when they began the process, as Hotaru worried, 'something went wrong.'

Waves of blood red, vile chakra whipped off of the young boy. The gale force pressure of it was barely being held back, nearly taking the four ninja off their feet. They tried to hold it at bay but it was forcing them all back. The sheer power of it was frightening.

"Masaru…I-I can't hold it!" Hotaru shouted.

Rokuro also was struggling just to stand in his position, "The seal wont hold!"

Naruto was screaming, the sound of his pain was louder than his small body should be able to produce. And there was something guttural about it, something tainted.

Masaru tried to convince his friends, as much as himself, "We're nearly there! Just hold the seal!"

Naruto's seal began to glow with the red chakra, and the power of the demon began to constrict around him, forming a swirling orb of energy around him.

Masaru grew excited, "The power, it's coming! YES!!! I can feel it…it's…"

He excitement quickly fade to be replaced with sheer terror, there was a low growl emanating from within the red orb of energy, and Masaru's pupils constricted as he looked on. "Th-the K-Kyuubi!?"

An evil eye caught his, blood red and slitted, tears poured down the young boys face as he glared at Masaru. His face had a feral look to it, and his elongated fangs visible. Behind him Masaru could almost see an image of the demon, formed from the red chakra.

The energy exploded outward, all four of the ninja gave startled yells as they were pushed back from the boy.

OoOoO

A small contingent of rushed toward the feeling of power, on orders of the Hokage. There was some evil taking place there, and the feeling of power intensified.

They all noticed, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

From atop the tower, Sarutobi watched his ninja close in on the location. A Chunin landed behind him, knelt down and spoke. "Hokage-sama, We had found Masaru and his friends, we've sent a team in."

Sarutobi glanced back, his eyes narrowed, "and the boy?"

OoOoO

Naruto opened his eyes in a daze, mumbling his confusion. "Ohhh…wha…?" he looked around, there was a scene of destruction, and there were crimson splashes across the walls.

He looked curiously down, his head clearing a bit. "Wh-where am I? What's on my hands.

Slowly realization set into his young mind, his eyes widened as he began to shake and breathe unevenly, "b-blood!?"

Sarutobi heard a blood-curdling scream before his came across the poor boy. Naruto stood stock-still and eyes wide, fresh tears still pouring down his cheeks.

"Naruto, it's ok now. You are safe, it's over now…Naruto?" He placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head, not that it was noticed as the child was in a catatonic shock, staring blankly at the wall.

One of the Chunin came through the door, "Hokage-sama, Masaru and his friends have escaped, but we are in pursuit. What about the boy?"

The aged Hokage gave a weary sigh, "his mind has shut down. I will have to seal away the memory of what happened here to be sure. Remember this, while he will live without this event plaguing his mind and spirit, we were lucky. His body is still young, the Kyuubi within him was far too powerful, and would have destroyed him. The fox had no choice but to retreat for now, but I fear that the seal may have been damaged…only time will tell."

-flash back end-

Naruto walked happily out of the hospital, "Yeah!!" he cheered. "I am outta here!"

Sakura gave a smile at his antics. "So, I guess it's off to Ichiraku ramen then?"

Naruto gave a grin, "not right now. I have a mission to do, been planning it all night."

Sakura looked confused, "A mission? What mission? I wasn't told of any mission."

"Not us, just me," Naruto replied happily.

"What?" Completely confused Sakura opted to follow him as he walked through the village, and ended up, oddly enough, at the Yamanka flower shop.

Ino sat at the counter, bored out of her mind and muttering to herself. "Why'd I agree to do this on my day odd?" she huffed.

She sat up when two people entered the shop, "welcome to…Sakura, Naruto? What are you two doing here?"

Sakura waved to her friend as Naruto began perusing the selection. "Hi Ino, I have no idea," she laughed. "Naruto said he's on a mission, but he didn't say what."

"Alright! This one's just perfect." Naruto suddenly cheered causing the two girls to wonder about just what he was up to.

And wanting their questions answered, kept following him.

After about ten minutes of walked Naruto gave an abrupt start, a blush flaring he gulped.

Sakura and Ino watched team Kurenai walked around the corner.

Naruto closed his eyes and came up behind Hinata, trusting the rose at her blindly he said, almost inaudibly, "H-Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed as she caught sight of the flower and Naruto standing so close, "Huh? Naruto-kun?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked rather quickly.

Several things occurred simultaneously at this statement.

Hinata's face was immediately enflamed, as she could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Ino and Sakura screamed in shock. "WHAAAAAAAATTTT!?!?!?"

Kiba wondered why he, Akamaru and Shino were still there.

Shino was simply happy that he was included (somewhat).

It took a while for Hinata to complete her answer, "oh…ummm…N-Naruto-kun…I ummm…I would…yes, yes I will…"

Naruto looked ecstatic, "R-really!? That's great Hinata-chan! Yeah!"

When Sakura got over her shock she gave a smile as Ino congratulated the two, "that's great you guys," the blond girl said happily. "So, Naruto. Where are you taking her?" Ino just could not help herself.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, "heh, I hadn't really thought about that," he admitted.

Ino snapped, "NARUTO! That's the first thing you do!!!"

Naruto gave it some thought, "Hmmm, how 'bout Ichiraku?"

Ino got right in Naruto's face about this so-called 'idea'. "IDIOT! Girls want to be romanced, so take Hinata somewhere romantic!" she smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

Hinata murmured, "ro-romantic…with Naruto-kun?"

Naruto almost missed catching her as she fell to the ground.

OoOoO

Sakura was at home, sitting up in her bed with her sheets bunched at the edge of her mattress. Her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them close to her chest. A single tear was forming.

The more she thought about the recent developments, the more her stomach twisted and her chest hurt…physically hurt. She was extremely happy for Naruto and for Hinata. she could tell just how much this meant to the Hyuuga girl, but still…

'Sasuke-kun…'

Elsewhere, miles away from the village, a lone man traveled through a wooded terrain. He felt a sudden shiver run up his spine, and turned his head…it was almost as though someone was watching him, but there was no one there.

"Hm?" Sasuke wondered aloud, "What was that weird feeling just now?"

OoOoO

Masaru sat up, a cigarette smoking and hanging from his lips. He tried to get some sleep, but could not stop thinking about the recent events.

He barely noticed Hotaru pressed against him, her arms wrapped around one of his. Nothing bothered her, she felt safe…warm.

OoOoO

Hinata and Naruto both slept with smiles on their faces.

Hinata, at the Hyuuga compound, had only one thought running through her head… 'Naruto-kun.'

Naruto, in his apartment, dreamed of his new fantasy. Hinata offering him yet another bowl of fantastic ramen, he almost salivated at the tempting sight.

OoOoO

Long after night fell upon the village, Kakashi was still up. His eyes were extremely heavy, and he contemplated whether he should get some sleep… 'or perhaps another chapter.'

Note: another chapter, I hope to make this a bi-weekly post time permitting, it is easier to re-write after all this is not my story. But all the same hope I did a good job, and did the fan-manga justice.


	3. Chapter 3: Date

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or the characters (canon or OC). This is a story written by mattwilson83 from deviantart for his fan comic of the same name, I am simply writing it as a fanfic.

All characters belong to Kishimoto; most of the OC's are Matt's (except where otherwise stated, and I will say when there is a OC that is not Matt's and whom it belongs to)

Written with permission from Matt, but not from Kishimoto.

I don't get paid for this either.

Naru-Hina Chronicles

Chapter Three: Date

Together, alone. Is it meant to be?

The following day was just as beautiful as the previous. Birdsong and a fair few clouds filled the otherwise clear blue sky.

Despite how perfect the day was for what was planned, there was a person standing alone in the village who could not help but feel nervous.

Today was the day of Hinata's first, hopefully of many to follow, date with Naruto. She dressed in a simple, modest lavender dress that covered down to her knees. Over that was a light violet jacket.

Her head was bowed slightly and her eyes downcast as she leaned against a wooden fence that seemed to line many of the villages alleys. She had a slight blush gracing her visage, as she worried.

They had agreed to meet in this location; at least she hoped this was the right place. 'Naruto-kun is running a little late. I hope that everything is ok. Maybe he changed his mind and wont show up…is this even the right spot?"

As she continued to give into her doubts and worries a voice called out that caused her to feel more light-hearted (and light-headed) than she ever had. Perhaps the happiness in 'his' voice as he called her name caused this?

"Hey! Hinata-chan!"

She raised her head to see him striding toward her, wearing a white shirt, black jacket and blue jeans.

Her blush intensified, he always looked so…so handsome to her. But there was just something about his relaxed looked that was that much more dashing. Hinata cast her eyes downward again, so as not to quail under his piercing blue eyes. "N-Naruto-kun…"

He came right up to her, with a big grin and with a chuckle said, "Sorry I'm so late Hinata-chan."

"Uhm, Th-that's ok…" she replied timidly, simply overjoyed that he actually showed up.

He scratched at the back of his head, an embarrassed air about him, "It took longer than I thought to get everything ready."

"I-it's fine…really."

"Um…heh…so, are you ready?"

She gave a slight nod, "…yes."

The pair walked at a leisurely pace though a path that snaked through the trees; it was a few minutes before Hinata broke the silence.

"Um…Naruto-kun? Where are we going?"

Naruto glanced over at her, then closed his eyes and kept walking…his feet finding their own way. He began to explain, "Well…I tried to follow Ino's advice and get a table somewhere nice. But everywhere I checked was really expensive…" he trailed off a bit before continuing. "I even looked into some shows, but they were all booked up for today."

"I mean, I really did try to set up something nice for us," he insisted. Then he continued on in a low voice, "I guess I should have saved up a bit more and planned it better."

Hinata blushed, 'we're going to Ichiraku…' not that she minded, as long as it was with him.

They continued walking and the sound of running water was soon heard, and Naruto finished up his explanation. "But then, just as I thought 'to hell with it, I'll take her to Ichiraku', I was passing a book store. On the cover of one of the books was…" he lead her through some trees, "…a couple on a picnic, so I figured why not us?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata trailed off, the sight before her caught her breath. Beside a calm little stream was a large blanket, with a basket sitting next to it. It was a truly picturesque sight, and to think that Naruto thought it up…

The two of them sat on the blanket that Naruto had laid out previously, Naruto was rooting through the basket her had prepared and Hinata sat down, her legs folded beneath her, as she shrugged off her jacket.

"I…I wasn't sure what you liked," Naruto began nervously with his back turned to Hinata. "So I just made some sandwiches…but I have some cake, and umm…of some fruit and juice."

Hinata smiled at him, "that sounds nice…"

Naruto turned to her, his cheeks turning red, "are you sure that's o…umm…ok?" he trailed off, completely losing his train of thought at the sight her smiling happily at him, realizing just how adorable the girl with him looked. 'Oh man, she looked so cute right now. I've never seen her in a dress before…what was I doing?'

He turned back to the food, scratching his head in confusion.

Hinata watched him worriedly, 'maybe I should give Naruto-kun a hand? He went though so much trouble for this, so it's only right to help him out.' She convinced herself and quietly made her way over to her date, reaching out to poke his shoulder…

Naruto, completely unaware of the girl right behind him, smiled. 'Ok, that's everything. Hope that Hinata likes it," he thought. He turned quickly back to her, "Here you go Hina…"

There was a sudden loud crack followed quickly with blinding pain, and both of them were left sprawled on the ground, their foreheads red and throbbing from the impact.

Naruto was the first to come around. He moaned in pain, clutching his head. "Ohhh, Oww. What happened? I feel like Sakura-chan hit me." He glanced over to find Hinata unconscious on the ground before him. "H-Hinata-chan!?" he leaned over her, worry covering his face, "she's out cold…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Hinata slowly started to regain consciousness; he eyes drifted open and the first thing she saw was… 'Naruto-kun…so close…'

"Oh, hey. You're ok!" Naruto said happily, as his face was bent closely right over hers… "Hinata-chan?! What happened!?" he body went limp again.

A short while later the two sat in silence, enjoying the food Naruto had prepared. Hinata watched him from the corner of her eye. 'Naruto-kun had gone so quiet…maybe because our date is going well?' she tried to convince herself. It was no use, the tension was palpable…she had to say something.

Turning her head toward him she managed to stammer out, "N-Naruto-kun…um…these sandwiches are…um…very good."

Naruto visibly brightened, he turned to her smiling and blushing, "oh, um…thanks a lo…" he trailed off when he felt a drop of water strike his nose.

The rain came quickly, and several minutes later Teuchi greeted a thoroughly soaked Naruto and Hinata.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen pl… oh it's you two?" he smiled at the drenched couple. "Iruka was in here before; I thought it was strange that he was without you Naruto." The old man chuckled at his own little jib, "He said you two were on a date, shame about the weather."

Naruto shook the rain from his matted hair, "yeah and on a picnic and everything." He gave a forced laugh, "but I guess we were always destined to end up here huh?"

The pair ate in silence while the rain slowly dissipated. Then walked in silence along the rain-soaked roads.

Eventually Naruto stopped, "so um…I guess this is it then?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry that it wasn't a very good date. I guess a picnic wasn't such a great idea."

Hinata didn't really like where this was heading, "N-Naruto-kun…I…um…"

Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll see you around Hinata-chan." He turned and slowly began to walk in the opposite direction.

'Naruto-kun, I wish I could cheer you up. But what can I say?' Hinata was left wondering. 'I know the date fell apart, but you tried your best for me. You could have taken me anywhere…I just wanted…I only wanted to spend time with you…' Her eye went wide.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto immediately halted, never having heard her shout like that caused him to freeze, "H-Hinata-chan?"

He was further thrown off, but pleased when she latched onto him. "Don't go yet! I want…I want to be with you a little longer, please. I…I don't care where we go. I just…I just want to be with you, Naruto-kun!"

He gave the biggest grin, and a blush that surpassed hers at the feeling of her pressed against him. "Oh, um ok…"

OoOoO

In a wooded area of fire country, five figures occupied a clearing. Four of them stood around the fifth, a dead Konoha Jonin slumped against a tree, his body beaten and riddled for kunai.

Rokuro surveyed the damage, and then spoke in a condescending tone, "I told you that Konoha would be sending people after us."

Hotaru eyed her teammate then the leader wearily, "Rokuro, be quiet. This isn't the time. Besides, you know that you shouldn't get Masaru angry."

"Shut up Hotaru!" Rokuro snapped. "You should be on my side. Out of the four of us, you were the one who left family behind. Or did you forget about the rest of the Yamanaka clan back home?"

The blond woman looked down depressed, and Rokuro continued. "You should hate him for dragging us into this, but I guess sharing his bed make you more forgiving!" he scoffed. "But it is also his affection for you that got us into this trouble to begin with. If he hadn't made us wait while you rested, we would not have been caught!"

"ENOUGH ROKURO!" Masaru shouted. "I have had enough of your whining today!"

Rokuro started up again, "AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I STO…"

It happened insanely fast, Rokuro was silenced as an arm consisting of red, bubbling chakra deftly grabbed him and slammed him roughly into a tree.

"Did you forget who it is you are talking too!?" Masaru bellowed. "And just what I could do if I wanted to!?" His voice became calmer, "now I am going to take this as a minor lapse in judgment. But, I don't want to hear another word…understand?" he finished dangerously.

The chakra arm released Rokuro, and Masaru turned and began to walk from the clearing, talking over his shoulder. "Now, if you are quite finished, we should get moving. Before more show up."

Rokuro glared at Masaru's back, seething and growling. "Yes…sir!" he then followed his 'leader' out of the clearing.

"Hotaru, may I speck with you?"

She turned to see Jun, only him and herself being left in the clearing. "Sure Jun."

The massive, yet kindly man spoke. "I was wondering if you had told Masaru about what I found when I examined you after that last battle? Because you really shouldn't put this off, this fight could have been a lot worse."

She sighed, "no…not yet, I…I can't. I will soon, but we are getting closer to our goal and Masaru is focused on that. I…don't want to take his attention away from that right now."

She placed a hand on her on abdomen, letting it rest gently. "Especially since news of this kind tends to cause people to shift the focus and attention. And…well, if keeping this a secret for now, will help him focus on his goals. Then I will keep it a secret…for him."

OoOoO

On one of the many park benches scattered throughout Konoha, a silent couple sat.

Hinata was blushing furiously red, 'why did I say all that?' she wondered. 'I am completely embarrassed, and why did I jump onto him like that?'

She glanced over at him…the silence was uncomfortable, and drove Hinata to break it once again. "Umm…Naruto-kun?"

Naruto responded dully, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, "about what I said and um…did earlier. I am sorry for jumping on you like that."

"Oh," Naruto sighed. "Well, if you need to apologize for that, then I should apologize as well."

He head snapped up to gaze at him, "Huh? But…for what?"

He sighed again, and began his explanation. "I wanted today to be so great, a perfect date. I tried to do everything Ino said I should do. I set up something romantic, and knock you out. I tried to be a gentleman and not open my big mouth to say something stupid, but we ended up not saying anything at all. And to top it all off, it rained, we got soaked and I took you to the one place Ino said I shouldn't." he recapped.

Hinata just stared at him.

Naruto continued, "I felt like I had let everyone down, especially you. But then, you came running up to me and said that you didn't care where we went, that you just wanted to be with me. I realized that I hadn't been 'me' all day."

He turned to grin at her, "so I'm sorry that I was late for our date, Hinata-chan," he laughed. "Oh and by the way, I've never seen you in a dress before…you look pretty in it."

"You think…I look…pretty?" Hinata questioned timidly.

Naruto shifted himself, drawing closer, "Yeah…I do."

Hinata, despite the light-headed feeling she was getting, shifted closer to him, "oh…"

Naruto leaned over to her, "Hinata-chan, can I…"

He never finished his question as their lips met.

After what seemed like forever, and yet not long enough for either of them, they broke apart. Both smiled shyly at the other, their foreheads resting against the other.

"Hey, you never let me finish asking," Naruto joked.

He stood and helped her to her feet, and continued on, hands still held. "So what'cha wanna do now?"

Hinata leaned in, and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Anything, as long as it's with Naruto-kun." She replied happily.

Naruto gave a joyous cheer, "alright, Ichiraku's ramen it is then!"

OoOoO

In another part of fire country, not far outside of the village of Konoha there was a team of three that happened across a couple of injured fellow leaf ninja.

The older male Jonin spoke to the Chunin medic under him as she worked on one of the injured, "Mina, how's it going? Is he going to be ok?"

The young spectacled female Chunin, didn't look up, her vision focused on her hands glowing, slowly mending the wounds. "Ummm, I've done nearly everything I can here, sensei." she wished she could have someone helping her; she was not as skilled as Sakura-sempai after all. Despite her light brown hair being tied up, it fell before her eyes, but those few strands were ignored.

But she would not lose focus. Suddenly she noticed something, "oh sensei? I…I think that someone already gave him emergency treatment before we got here," she said nodding to her patient. "I mean that…his injuries on the outside don't match up with his internal ones."

The ninja on the ground moaned softly, "it…it was…the big…the big guy."

"Huh?" Mina started, "please stay still, and try not to talk."

The bearded Jonin sensei was shocked, "the big guy? Could he mean Jun? But why would they attack us and then heal us, that makes no sense."

Mina nodded, "still it's a good thing they did. If this guy was left without, he'd have been dead before we got here. Even so, with these injuries, if we don't get him to the hospital he could get worse and still could die."

Her sensei inhaled sharply through his teeth, "Mina…not in front of the patient…"

Her patients eyes went wide, "d...die!?"

Mina looked over to him in worry, and 'tried' to reassure him. "Um…sorry, I…I didn't mean…don't worry. You will be just fine, honestly!"

"BUT YOU JUST SAID THAT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

"No…I said you could die. You could live too…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'COULD'"?

"Ah sorry, that's not what I meant."

Her Jonin sensei gave a slight chuckle, and shook his head at her thoughtlessness. His demeanor changed abruptly, he quickly snapped a kunai into the trees. The sound of it being deflected off of metal rang throughout the clearing.

Mina and her teammate suddenly snapped into a ready position, "oh no, are they back?" she asked nervously.

Her sensei shook his head, "no, not them."

A lone shadowy figure became visible under the canopy of the trees, a calm, deep voice called out. "I am not here to fight you."

The Jonin responded, "People who just want to talk don't skulk around in the shadows. If you truly wish to 'just talk' some out…slowly. Make any false moves and we will be forced to defend ourselves."

There was a short pause, "fair enough…I'm coming out."

The mysterious figure stepped out into the light. Mina looked from him to her sensei, wide-eyed. "Sensei? Is that…?"

OoOoO

At Konoha hospital, Ino made her way though the halls ending up where the nurses told her that her friend was. She poked her head into the room, "Hey Sakura, are you ready for lunch?"

The pink-haired Konoichi looked up from her work with a smile, "no, not yet."

Ino walked into the room, "well hurry it up. I'm hungry and I want to get there before Chouji eats it all."

Sakura gave a slight laugh, "sure, just let me finish with Kiba."

It was at that point that Ino noticed Kiba in the bed, with a grimace of pain on his face. "So what happened to you Kiba? Get injured in training."

"Don't say it…" Kiba growled at Sakura in a warning tone.

Sakura could not keep the humor from her voice and her response was punctuated with stifled laughter. "He…he just injured his knee a little, nothing to worry about…"

Ino heard the laughter in her friends' voice and gave Sakura a stern look, "that's not funny Sakura. What's wrong with you?"

"It's just…just that he…he," she chortled.

"What?" Ino asked, her curiosity peaked.

And Sakura explained just how Kiba, wanting to look super cool, leapt onto Akamarus' back and promptly fell off when the dog began to run, resulting in his 'injury'.

Kiba crossed his arms and his face took on a childish, petulant look at their uproarious laughter. "That is NOT funny!" he insisted.

Sakura finally got her laughter under control, "I…I know, I'm sorry (giggle) I'm ok now Kiba."

There was the sound of running coming form outside the room and the door burst open again, "Sakura-nee chan!"

Sakura looked around, "Mina?"

Ino chuckled, "oh look! I guess the Sakura fan club is back home."

"Ino," Sakura said reprovingly.

Mina didn't notice Ino's words. "Sakura-chan, I just had to tell you something really important. You'll nev…" she trailed off noticing ho was in the bed. "Eh? K-Kiba-kun? Why are you here." She was soon kneeling at his side, her eyes wide and watery, "Are you injured? Does it hurt? Can I get you anything? Do you feel faint?"

Kiba looked at the girl who was firing off the questions with discomfort written all over his face. "Um, I'm…I'm fine Mina."

"Mina? Didn't you have something important to tell me?" Sakura asked, saving Kiba from the inquisition.

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

OoOoO

Emanating from the Hokage tower came a shout that spread to most of the village, "SASUKE!?"

Sitting at the desk, Tsunade sat with her hands folded. A dark-haired young man standing beside her.

Sasuke glanced over at the woman who had just kicked the door in, and nodded his acknowledgement, "Sakura."

She could hardly believe her eyes, and in an effort to make sure this was not a dream, "you…you're home…"

Authors note: another chapter down. And I know that in my last one I said I would try to make this a bi-weekly update. I'll use the holidays as an excuse this week for the one chapter, but to be fair it may not be that consistent. While this story is easier to write because it is already pretty much written, the truth is, I will work on this every chance I can. But that would take up a lot of time, so maybe bi-weekly or weekly, or should inspiration strike, I will ignore this one in favor of writing one of my other stories.

All the same, hope you liked this one.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four: Hearts!

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or the characters (canon or OC). This is a story written by mattwilson83 from deviantart for his fan comic of the same name, I am simply writing it as a fanfic.

All characters belong to Kishimoto; most of the OC's are Matt's (except where otherwise stated, and I will say when there is a OC that is not Matt's and whom it belongs to)

Written with permission from Matt, but not from Kishimoto.

I don't get paid for this either.

Naruto: Naru-Hina Chronicles

Chapter Four: Hearts!

'A heart breaks! A heart fills with joy!'

In a normally quiet forest area there was a great calamity. A large mass of blond, orange loving forms were engaged in a ferocious battle.

Naruto fought against a mass of shadow clones that all seemed bent on beating their creator. He punched, kicked, sliced and stabbed at the doppelgangers' surrounding him. With each blow landed a soft pop echoed and a burst of smoke enveloped the area where the clone once stood.

Hinata sat watching her date beat himself up with mounting frustration. She seldom displayed her annoyance at anyone, especially her Naruto-kun, but her seemingly infinite patience was beginning to fray.

They had come out to enjoy a nice lunch and each others company in private, and the object of her fancy was spending far too much time training.

She finally called out to him, "Naruto-kun! Can't you give it a rest?" Her voice then softened, "I-I thought we were going to have lunch…together, today. I-I have to get back soon and…umm…we-we haven't even started the lunched I…umm…made for you…" she trailed off.

There were a few clones left and as Naruto's knee connected with one of their chins it exploded to vapor. "Just a second!" he called out, "I'm nearly done here…WHOA!"

His distraction nearly cost him as one of his clones' fists just missed connecting with his head; he quickly grabbed the extended arm of his attacker and flung the body over his shoulder. Directly into the path of the one other remaining clone. They connected, causing both to burst out of existence.

He quickly made his way over to his waiting date and wolfed down the offered food. The meal vanished almost as quickly as his dispelled clones. He sat back and heaved a highly content sigh.

Hinata gazed over at him, "how was it?" she asked timidly.

"That was really good!" he burst out enthusiastically, a wide grin covering his face. "You make such really yummy food, Hinata-chan!"

Her face turned red at the compliment, "Oh…th-thank you."

She looked down from his smiling face to her hand, which now had his resting on it. She averted her gaze as her blush grew. Her face was soon pulled gently up and she waited as his drew steadily closer, her eyes closing at the thought of the pure bliss that was approaching her.

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes snapped open and she pulled away quickly. "Oh no, I forgot!" she cried out. She got up and began to walk toward the village, "I'm going to be so late, I have to get home!"

Naruto stood quickly and brushed himself off from the grass and dirt. "Hey Hinata-chan, wait up. I'll walk you back!" he called out cheerfully.

"Um…that's o-ok Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered. "Y-you don't have to…"

Naruto caught up with her, "I don't mind, I was heading back now anyway."

"…oh," she uttered, as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

A few minutes later found the couple approaching the Hyuuga compound silently. Before they reached the gates Hinata turned toward Naruto and spoke hastily. "O-ok, you walked me home. I-I'll see you later Naruto-kun."

Before she could dash off his hand gripped hers, "Hinata-chan wait a sec. Is…something wrong? I feel like you are trying to get rid of me. Did I do something wrong?" he questioned utterly confused.

Hinata stammered, "um…uh, it's not…"

"Then what is it?" Naruto interrupted. "If I have done something, please tell me."

"Umm…I…I…" she mumbled.

"Hinata? There you are, where have you been for so long?" a deep, powerful and very commanding voice called out.

The pair looked to see the new arrival.

"Father?" Hinata spoke nervously.

Hiashi walked purposefully up to the two young ninja, "You said that you would be gone an hour." He said sternly, "Yet you have been gone for more than two. You know there is a clan meeting today, and you still have yet to get ready."

"Sorry, it is my fault." Naruto spoke up, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I kinda kept Hinata-chan waiting longer than she wanted."

"I see," Hiashi said calmly. "Well Naruto, I wanted to speak with you, I wish to thank you for protecting my daughter on that last mission."

Naruto blushed slightly, "it was no problem, really was my pleasure. In fact because of it Hinata-chan became my g…"

"Friend," Hinata spoke up loudly. "We became good friends now!"

Naruto glanced over at the girl, barely able to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"That's why we were so late," she continued. "Naruto-kun and I were talking about our training and…um…other friend things."

"Hmm," Hiashi regarded the pair coolly. "Indeed. Anyway, let's go. You must get ready for the meeting."

"Y-yes father, I will just say farewell to Naruto-kun."

Hiashi nodded and turned away, as Hinata turned nervously toward Naruto. "Umm…Naruto-kun, I can…I can explain. M-my father…he is very strict, and um…"

"And what?" Naruto said with a bit of heat in his voice.

"H-he may not allow me to see you," Hinata stammered. "Be-because of your status. I-I mean because I'm a Hyuuga, a well respected clan and…and…well you're…umm."

"Oh?" Naruto cut across roughly, anger and hurt spreading across his face. "Because I'm not privileged, or rich, or from a noble family that means I'm not good enough for you. Is-is that it?" he demanded.

His fist clenched so tightly he almost drew blood, and in a deadly voice said, "Hinata! Is that …is that what you think of me? do you think I'm some loser?"

Her head shot up and eyes widened in dismay, "No!" she almost shouted. "Of course not! I would never…"

Naruto cut her off again, his eyes hard as diamond yet tears starting to form. "I just…I just don't understand why you have to lie! Even if he does react the way you think, we could at least try to work out a way to be together. I mean…if you…if you really wanted it, right?"

Hinata began fidgeting with her fingers, 'Naruto-kun' she thought. 'I only lied because I can't lose you. I don't care about anything else.' She was unable to say those words and only stammered.

Naruto lowered his head to hide his tears. It was weird but even only having been on a couple dates with her, it hurt so much to think she was embarrassed with him…to have it end. He whispered, "So…you're not even going to say anything? Maybe…I should go. All of this was probably…" he turned unable to continue.

Hinata called out "N-Naruto-kun? Wait. I…I…"

He muttered darkly, "You had better not keep your father waiting!" before breaking into a run as fast as he could.

With tears streaming, he was deaf to Hinata, with her own tears flowing calling out, "N-Naruto-kun," she sobbed. "Naruto-kun! Come back! I'm…I'm…I'm sorry. NARUTO-KUN!"

OoOoO

Sakura whipped tears of joy from the corner of her eyes. She had a slight blush and the happiest smile she'd worn in years. "I'm so happy, I can't believe you really came home."

Sasuke looked away slightly, "well, after Itachi, something changed in me. I…I felt like I had no purpose anymore. I had nothing." He sighed as he continued. "Revenge against my brother had been such a focus in my life that I never thought beyond it, so once he was gone…I was empty again."

Sakura listened with rapt attention.

He met her eyes, "I then began to think about my happiest times, and it was all here. All in Konoha. It was here that the thoughts of revenge would sometimes leave my mind. So what I'm saying is…I really missed this place."

Tsunade had sat quietly watching the boy speak and her students' reactions as well. In all her time knowing Sakura the slug Sannin had never seen the girl so happy. Still there was more to be said. Tsunade spoke up, "Unfortunately Sasuke, it will not be so simple. I cannot just say yes and accept you back so easily. The fact is you left Konoha to join one of her greatest enemies, even becoming his student. These actions will have consequences, you will have to stand before the disciplinary council and they will decide your fate. To be perfectly candid there may be some time in prison…are you willing to accept the deemed punishment?"

Sakura gasped, "Prison! But he returned of his own free will. Doesn't that count for anything?" she demanded.

Tsunade nodded, "that fact will show in his favor, yes."

Sasuke set his face with resignation, "it is fine Sakura. I understand"

A new voice spoke up, "Well that's good to hear. Welcome home Sasuke."

Both Sakura and Sasuke were thrown off at his sudden appearance. "Kakashi-sensei?" the burst out in unison.

Which left them all wondering where Naruto was…

OoOoO

Half way across the village the orange clad shinobi was shuffling dispirited down the street, noticing nothing just lost in his thoughts.

'Oh man. Maybe I overreacted with Hinata? I knew her father is a bit strict, I shouldn't have let it bother me. but when she said I was just a friend…why did she have to lie like that? I couldn't care less what he thinks of me…but she obviously does.'

He stopped in his tracks and screamed in frustration. "GYAAAAHH! I AM SUCH A MORON! AND NOW I'VE GONE AND RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Oh, Naruto!" a chipper, bubbly voice called out "I thought that I heard you screaming."

Naruto looked over, "eh? Oh it's just you Ino."

Said blonde woman stood before him smiling, yet slightly confused. "What are you doing here Naruto?" she questioned. "I would have thought you would be at he Hokage's office."

Now Naruto was confused, "why…?" he asked slowly.

OoOoO

Naruto found himself at the Hokage's office door almost instantaneously, and bursting through it unannounced he stopped dead seeing his rival, teammate…his best-friend and brother standing there.

"Is that…Is that really you Sasuke?" he questioned in a disbelieving voice.

"Naruto." Sasuke said and nodded in acknowledgement.

The two just stood and stared for a long while, Naruto slowly getting over his shock.

Sakura smiled, just thinking how this was such a beautiful mo…

Naruto stuck Sasuke directly atop his head, "BAKA!" he screamed while Sasuke fell stunned to the ground.

The young Uchiha was up immediately, his eyes narrowed and fist rose in a threatening manner as he seethed. "What the hell was that for, jerk?"

Naruto got right in his face, matching Sasuke's intensity perfectly. "What the hell do you think it was for, idiot?"

Neither saw the approaching danger, a pink eye-brow twitched. A vain throbbed in her forehead as Sakura struggled to master her rage. She stammered in anger, "N…N…NA…RU…TO!"

Naruto instantly stopped and squeaked in fright.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked on with deadpan expressions, Kakashi's attention was even diverted from his book as they observed the beating Sakura laid down on Naruto all the while calling him idiot while the blond tried to defend himself with a feeble, "no, please Sakura-chan."

"Not even together for five minutes and its like they were never apart," Kakashi stated.

Tsunade said nothing.

After the beating was sorted out, Sasuke stood at ease with a pair of ANBU flanking him. "Well, I guess its time I go with them. I'll see you two after the hearing…probably."

Sakura spoke with a small shy smile and blush, "hey, we'll visit. An-and I'll bring you some new cloths too."

Naruto, who looked no worse for the wear, agreed easily. "Yeah! You'll be back with us soon. Believe it."

As Sasuke was led away, he glanced back at Sakura and…

'did…did Sasuke just…smile at me?'

OoOoO

The Hyuuga residence.

The clan meeting was going on normally, all present were chattering amicably. The climate was one of ease. But Hiashi could not help but let his eyes flick to his extremely quiet, even for her, daughter Hinata.

She had not spoken a single word, made not a sound. She had grown so much these past few years and suddenly she was twelve years old again.

Once the meeting was over, father and daughter walked though the compound. Hiashi broke the silence first.

"Ok Hinata. What is wrong with you? You seem upset about something, so what is it?" he got right to the point, though Hiashi was never one for beating around the bush.

Hinata kept her gaze down as she strolled beside her father, "It…umm, it's nothing father. I-I'm fine, really."

He stepped before her, halting her progress and cast his stern expression down at her. "Hinata," He said sharply. "You know that I don't like it when you lie to me. So speak up young lady."

Hinata took a shaky breath, "f-forgive me father. But…but it's just that…I…I umm" she sniffled. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I…lied to you about…about Naruto-kun. He-he is not just a friend, he's my…boyfriend. I didn't think that you would approve of him because he's not exactly…up to the Hyuuga standards, so I lied to you. And because of that lie," she sniffed. "because of that lie, Naru-Naruto-kun go upset and…and I don't know how to fix this." She finished with a sob and brought the sleeve of her kimono up to wipe the tears.

Hiashi crossed his arms and stared down in disappointment at his daughter. "You are right, I do not approve. I am extremely disappointed in you Hinata. You have shown very poor judgment in you choices. You are a Hyuuga and as suck you should behave as one, with strength, resolve and with honor."

Hinata's sobs increased.

Hiashi continued, "Not only did you lie to my face, what did I just say about lying after all? But you did it right in front of him. That was not honorable at all. You should go find him at once and apologize for you behavior."

Hinata looked up in shock, her tears suddenly halted, "eh? W-what?"

"I said go," Hiashi snapped. "Go and ask his forgiveness. And should he see fit to forgive you your transgression, I expect to see the both of you here tomorrow so we may have a talk and lay down some ground rules. Is that understood?"

Hinata's eyes were wide, "Father?"

"Am I understood?" he repeated.

She smiled tremulously, "H-Hai."

Hiashi watched as his eldest daughter almost skipped down the hall, a slight smile he never allowed any to see graced his face. 'That girl still needs more confidence,' he thought to himself. 'Naruto isn't too bad…not my first choice but she could have picked worse. I am sure my talk with him will be most useful.'

He began to make his way to his study, 'but just in case…I should sharpen the Hyuuga family sword.'

OoOoO

Sakura gazed in concern at her downcast friend, not even the prospect of the Ichiraku ramen shop they headed for livened him up. "Don't beat yourself up so much Naruto." The irony of her words was not lost on the medic as she consoled her friend. "I'm sure that she doesn't want to break up with you. It was just a little fight, lots of couples have them. I am sure everything will work out in the end. Really."

Naruto sighed, his depression was a dark cloud all around him. "I hope so," he said listlessly. "I should be happy 'cause Sasuke's home but I just can't stop thinking about Hinata. I just know she hates me 'cause I'm, such and idiot." He sighed again.

Before them appeared a massive white dog and his Inuzuka partner Kiba. He called out to the pair, "Hey guys. What's up?" spotting Naruto with the almost palpable aura of depression around him Kiba brought immediate attention to it. "umm…is Naruto ok?"

They sat at the counter of Ichiraku, while Akamaru, being too massive, waited for his friend outside.

"Oh man, am I glad I don't have any trouble with girls," Kiba breathed with relief.

Sakura developed a catty grin, "ooooh? And what about you and Mina? You know she really likes you don't you Kiba?"

Kiba sighed, "don't remind me. Look, she's a nice girl and all but…well…she's a little…weird. I mean she doesn't exactly watch what she says. She's always staring at me and she's a klutz. I mean she's a chuunin and I've seen her trip over her own feet."

Sakura's expression turned a bit more serious. "that's a little mean Kiba. She's just a little awkward. It only really gets bad when she's nervous. But she is really kind and sweet so you should give her a chance, who knows she may surprise you."

The whole time they were there, Naruto hadn't eaten his ramen with any enthusiasm when he finally spoke. "You know what? I think I'll just head home. I really don't feel like having a third bowl." He sighed, "I'll just see you in the morning I guess Sakura-chan."

The curtains of the establishment shifted and Hinata walked in. She spoke softly to the proprietor, "um…excuse me Teuchi-sama is Naru…"

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto's awed voice sounded.

Hinata, quickly noticing him there stammered. "Oh, N-Naruto-kun, I…I've been looking for you. I wanted to…umm…apologize for earlier and…"

"Uh, Hinata?" Sakura's voice interrupted. The medic jerked a finger at a slack-jawed and completely stunned and happy Naruto. "I think you got him the moment you walked in here." Sakura finished with a smile.

Naruto just couldn't process how pretty Hinata was.

They soon found themselves walking side-by-side. Naruto's arm slowly went around her shoulder and he pulled a completely unresisting Hinata to him. They continued on with big smiles on their faces.

Hinata leaned in and placed a kiss on his whiskered cheek, putting an arm around his waist and spoke to him.

"oh…um before I forget to mention. Father wants to talk with us tomorrow morning and…umm…give us some rules. So…be careful, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ok…" Naruto said slowly. "But how can a talk hurt?"

The next day at the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto found himself being chased down but the most terrifying beast he'd ever seen, Hinata's dad seemed to sprout fangs and was waving a razor sharp katana above his head screaming, "…SO IF YOU DO MUCH OF ANYTHING I DON'T APPROVE OFF, I'LL CHOP THEM OFF. YOU HEAR ME?"

Naruto was screaming right back, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Hinata attempted to halt her fathers' progress, terrified for her boyfriend's behalf…and she'd just won him back now her father was going to scare him off. "Naruto-kun."

OoOoO

Not far from Konoha the group of four masked ninja found themselves in the middle of the woods and a secret door leading down into the hills.

"This place is huge," an awed voice echoed throughout the abandoned, underground base. "It's perfect for us, and it's so close to Konoha too."

The leader Masaru nodded his agreement, "Orochimaru was never one for small bases."

Rokuro spoke up, "good thing we saw him before he was killed."

Masaru breathed deeply, "yes. I can feel it. The years of planning, the training, the research, coming together right here. But there is still a lot to do before it's over. First, we must scout Konoha. Once we find Naruto, we observe him, find a weakness or an opening we can exploit. We must also prepare this place for our needs. This will take the most time. And then, once it is all set, we begin."

Authors note: now to explain my long absence. It was really a lot of different issues the resulting in me deciding to take a break form it for a while. First I lost my job and was unemployed for over a year. When it first happened I figured I could write a lot but sadly didn't work out because of the next issue.

My computer, which was on its lasts legs, finally died. Nothing for it, it was done. And being on a fixed income I couldn't get a new one.

Third issue, due to limited income and lack of computer I temporally had my TV/internet/phone package canceled. That extra 120 dollars a month really helped. I have been relying on my iPhone to keep up, but can't post from there, and writing on it sucks.

But now I have a new good job, bought myself an awesome Xmas gift, I am now a mac owner I have cable and Internet again but now I have writers block…sigh. I wrote this cause it was already written and will continue this one again soon.

As for my other fics, which people seem to like, I am so deeply sorry. I have ideas for them all just have to write it. And I will, and when I do I will be putting the message I just typed in as well for explanations to why it took so long.

So hope you all have been patient, and hope you enjoy upcoming fics.

Have a great 2012.


End file.
